A Different Lord
by Alpha Centori
Summary: What if someone else sold Akatsuki an appearance-changing potion before Shiroe? OCXAkatsuki
1. Ch 1: A New Lord

_I'm going to be so far behind in school when I get out of here._

Not the first thing that should pop into someone's mind once they've been trapped, but it was a concern for Katsuta, real name Katsu Kita.

The sorcerer took a moment to look at his surroundings and confirmed that this was in fact, Elder Tale, the game which held his fascination throughout most of high school. He pushed his rectangular glasses up and brushed his hand through his short dark hair.

 _On second thought, maybe this isn't so bad. I won't have my parents around to bother me about school. Then again, it'll be a living hell if I ever do get out of here._

Here and there, several people were wandering about like Katsuta, in shock that they were in Elder Tale.

 _Hmm, I wonder._

He tried to replicate a motion he read about in a manga about a group of friends who played a new Virtual Reality game, hoping to call up a menu. No such menu appeared.

However, as he kept thinking about it, the familiar status menu of Elder Tale popped up.

 _Activated by thought, huh?_

Katsuta hesitantly touched the menu and experimented with different things before getting used to it.

As he continued to walk around, he frequently felt weird, as if not in his own skin.

 _Well, duh, I'm not in my own skin._

He looked down at his body and noticed some minor differences. He went over to a nearby puddle and examined his face.

 _Some minor changes, but I look basically the same as if in real life._

While enjoying experimenting and learning about his new world, the confused cry of nearby adventurers reminded him of how grave his current situation is.

 _Why am I so happy with this? I should be sad that there's a possibility that I can't go back to my own world. Yet, I'm glad._

After investigating further, he found that the inter-city transport gates were offline, so that meant that players would be isolated within each town they were in unless they made a trek to a different one.

Katsuta mentally called up his menu again.

 _For now I should get with people I know. Sticking in groups would be a wise idea._

He briefly regretted not joining a guild. In this new world, a guild would be a good place to call home.

Katsuta pulled up his Friends List, and without having a better way to decide who to contact first, he picked the first lit-up name on the list.

"Akatsuki?"

After hearing no answer, he was afraid that he did something wrong when making the call, but then remembered the assassin never talked when this was a game either.

"Still silent as ever, huh? Listen, how about we meet up somewhere? We should stick together until we figure out what's going on. I'll call some other friends and we can make a party."

After describing where he wanted to meet, he ended the call and pulled up his Friends List once more.

To his dismay, all of his remaining friends were either offline or too far away to meet up.

 _Just a Sorcerer and an Assassin, huh? Not bad so far, but we'll need a tank of some sort if we're going to get used to combat here._

The thought of combat startled him. Barely used to his own body yet, he wanted to start practicing combat in this strange new world.

 _I need to calm down and be serious about this. Though we will need to practice combat if we'll be stuck here._

* * *

"Ah, the classic dark alley. Perfect place to meet an Assassin."

Akatsuki did not look amused with Katsuta's statement.

"Okay, look. I know you like role-playing as the silent assassin character, but we don't have a regular text chat. We need to be able to communicate like actual human beings if we're going to survive in this world."

After a moment of hesitation, Akatsuki finally spoke in a surprisingly feminine voice.

"I...I have a favor to ask. Do you have any appearance-changing potions you could sell me? You are an Alchemist, right?"

"Wait, Akatsuki, you're a girl?"

She merely nodded and blushed.

"Uhh…"

Katsuta rummaged through his menu and found the potion she requested.

"You're lucky I'm an Alchemist, otherwise I would've had no interest in this potion."

When Elder Tale was a game, you'd get certain bonuses based on the number of potions you discovered as an Alchemist.

The sorcerer/alchemist handed the potion over to her. She went around the corner and downed the drought.

"It's a good thing I used one of my male accounts when the expansion hit, otherwise I would've been stuck in the opposite gender's body, like you. Yeah, that would've be-"

He was cut off as a bright light flashed around the corner, where Akatsuki drank the potion.

 _That was a lot more dramatic than when it was in the game._

When Akatsuki revealed her new form, Katsuta was speechless. What was before him appeared to be a little girl.

"Whew. Thank you. You really saved me. I appreciate it."

"N-no problem."

 _So short. No wonder she was so uncomfortable in her male body. In addition with being the opposite gender, the large difference in height would make it difficult to move. She'd have to go through heavy training to get used to it. Even then, if she ever went back to the real world, she'd have to readjust to her old body again. I really am lucky I made this account similar to my real body._

"So how much do I owe you?"

Lost in thought, Katsuta almost didn't hear her.

"Wha? Oh, you don't owe me anything. Wasn't that interested in the potion to begin with."

 _Then again, I could've probably made a lot of money selling one of these to a player who had the body of the opposite gender. No, Akatsuki is a friend. I don't care about making a quick buck._

"I have to give you something. I don't want to be known as unwilling to repay a favor."

"No, it's fine, really. Anything for a friend."

"Speaking of which, where's all your other friends?"

"Oh, no one else was online or near here. The transport gates were offline, so we couldn't all gather. Anyway, for now we should stick together. Even if it's just a party of 2, it's better than being alone."

"Are you really okay with that, Katsuta?"

"Of course, friends stick together right?"

"Friends, huh?"

She thought about it for a moment, then kneeled.

"Eh?"

"In that case, I shall name you as my lord and revere you as such."

"Eh?"

"You've saved me from a fate of being stuck as a man. I must work to repay your kindness. From this point on, I shall protect you as your ninja and bodyguard."

"Ehhh?!"

Akatsuki waited patiently for Katsuta's reply as he gathered his thoughts.

 _Well, this is unexpected. I knew Akatsuki was into roleplay, but me, a lord? I might as well take advantage of the offer given to me._

"I accept, Akatsuki."

* * *

 **AN: The AkatsukiXShiroe shippers are going to be so mad. Tell me what you guys think about this fic so far by leaving a review. And about the Alchemist having bonuses for knowing more potions, I have no idea if that's an actual thing or not, just seemed like a good reason for Katsuta to have an appearance changing potion. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Ch 2: The Fanboy

Katsuta and Akatsuki arrived at the gate to the outside zone.

"Alright, if we wait here long enough, a party is sure to come through. Once we find one, we'll ask to join them if the party is small enough. I'm sure people wouldn't mind a level 90 Sorcerer and Assassin tagging on to their group."

"Shouldn't we be fine on our own, my lord?"

"Well, we don't know that much about combat, so even if we're level 90, we still need to be careful. And I'd like to have a tank in our group before we try anything. You can't be too careful you know?"

After waiting for a short while, the pair spotted an Enchanter and Guardian heading towards them supposedly heading for the outside zone.

"Is that...Shiroe?"

"Wait, Akatsuki, you know Shiroe? The Shiroe?"

"I partied with him a couple times before. He's a capable enchanter and strategist."

"Why didn't you tell me?! He would be perfect for our group"

 _It's always been my dream to meet the legendary strategist of the Debauchery Tea Party. By the time I was at a high enough level to even bother approaching them, they disbanded. I never worked up the courage to actually talk to Shiroe before. Having him in our party would be a dream come true._

"But how to approach him? What to say?"

Without realizing it, Katsuta has begun talking to himself.

"I guess the old 'I'm your biggest fan' trick should do it."

Katsuta sprinted over to the Enchanter and Guardian and began to shake Shiroe's hand rapidly.

"Shiroe-sama! It's an honor to meet you! I'm your biggest fan!"

"-sama?"

"Who's this, Shiroe, a fanboy or something?" said the Guardian with Shiroe.

"Of course, my name is Katsuta and this is my ninja Akatsuki. I also know that you were the Guardian for the Debauchery Tea Party, but your name slips my mind. Uhh… Nacho-something."

"It's Naotsugu. Nice to meet you."

 _Wait, he took me seriously? That Nacho name was a joke._

"Akatsuki? Why does that name sound familiar?" said Shiroe, who was looking at Akatsuki trying to remember where he heard the name before.

"You probably don't recognize her as she is now. She used an appearance changing potion since her game body was really different from her real body. Oh, before I forget."

Katsuta bows deeply. "It would be an honor if you would allow us to join your party. Akatsuki, bow."

Katsuta forcibly pulls down Akatsuki.

"Wha?"

Meanwhile, Shiroe rubs his temple.

"Well, it would be wise to have more members."

At this statement, Katsuta jumped for joy.

 _Excellent. Just go fast enough for them not to keep up, and you can get away with anything. Damn, I'm good._

* * *

"Electrical Fuzz!"

A ball of light shot forth from Shiroe's staff and illuminate several rodents with vines around their tails.

"I see them! Confirming 10 Briar Weasels."

In the front: Naotsugu and Akatsuki. In the back: Shiroe and Katsuta.

"Nice shot, Shiroe-sama. My turn! Chain Lightning!"

A bolt of lightning erupted from the tip of Katsuta's staff and jumped from weasel to weasel, killing 5 in a row.

"Alright, I got them!"

"Naotsugu, two on your left!"

Two more Briar Weasels jumped onto Naotsugu's shield.

"These things stink! Get off of me! Argh!"

While trying to fling them off his shield, Naotsugu got hit by the projectiles of the weasels still in front.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki was fighting 2 more weasels; barely holding them off

 _Strange. Why is it that I'm having an easy time while Naotsugu and Akatsuki are having so much trouble? Wait… of course. Because I'm a sorcerer, I just have to pick a spell and shoot. While front line classes like the Guardian and Assassin have to pick skills while enemies charge at them. Not only that, even as a sorcerer, it's time consuming scrolling through your spell list to pick just the right spell._

"Argh!"

Katsuta turns to find a triffid attacking Shiroe.

"Shiroe-sama!"

Katsuta quickly scrolls through his spell list to save his idol.

 _Let's see. It's a plant, so… got it._

"Fire Tor-argh!"

Another triffid comes from seemingly nowhere and grabs Katsuta.

"Another one?!"

"My lord!"

Katsuta saw an outline of a person against the moon. A blade came down and slashed right through the triffid that was holding him. The plant shattered into a shower of bubbles and only a small pile of loot remained.

"Akatsuki, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. My body just moved on its own."

 _I wonder…_

Katsuta pointed his staff towards the triffid still attacking Shiroe and chanted his spell.

"Fire Tornado!"

A tornado of flame shoots out from his staff and burns the triffid holding Shiroe to a crisp.

 _So you don't have to use the menu to fight, huh? That'll make things easier._

Shiroe realized this as well.

"Naotsugu, don't use the menu! Try to feel the motion of the command!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do it!"

"I don't get, but alright...Shield Swing!"

Naotsugu pulled back his shield and swung with it. The shield glowed green before slamming into the weasels, turning them into a shower of bubbles and items.

Encouraged by this new discovery, the four worked to eliminate the rest of the weasels.

"Nightmare Sphere!"

"Fireball!"

"Cross Slash!"

"Assassinate!"

 _Amazing! This rush I'm feeling! The feeling of combat! The thrill of battle! It's so different than playing in the real world._

 _...I think I'm going to like it here._

* * *

 **AN: I'm on a roll. At the time of writing this, Chapter 3 is done and I'm currently working on Chapter 4. I'll wait a few days to upload each though. Don't get used to constant updates in the future though. I might burn my creative spirit out and wait awhile before continuing this story. Unfortunately, I'm not the type of person to stick to a deadline when it comes to things like writing. I usually just write when I feel creative and don't write when I don't feel creative. Also, let me know if you want to see more unique stuff or if I should stick with the anime plotline. Leave a review with your thoughts. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Ch 3: The Thrill of Battle

"I forgot to ask this before, Katsuta, but are you an open or closet pervert?" Naotsugu asked Katsuta.

"Eh?"

"To be honest, I'm surprised he went this long without asking." said Shiroe, exasperated at his friend's behavior.

Katsuta thought a bit about his answer before replying.

"Everyone's a pervert in some intensity. Some people are just better at controlling it than others."

"That was surprisingly deep. I'm touched." said Naotsugu, tears rolling down his face.

It had been a few days since the event now known as the Apocalypse.

During those few days, a player died and was resurrected within the Cathedral. The players learned that death wasn't the end.

Katsuta and Akatsuki also met Marielle and the members of the Crescent Moon Alliance which generally went along the lines of this:

"Hi, my name is [insert name here]. Nice to me-"

At this point, Marielle would interrupt the sentence with a flying tackle hug.

"I can't breathe!" said Katsuta after this same flying tackle hug.

Henrietta reacted to Akatsuki's appearance with the enthusiasm of a kitten presented with a bag of catnip.

"My ninja!" said Katsuta, finding Henrietta's behavior disturbing yet amusing.

During this meeting, they discussed the emergence of PKs and player killers along with the widening gap between large and small guilds.

Currently, the group of 4 were finishing up combat practice.

Akatsuki went on ahead, citing that she wanted to practice her Tracker skills.

Katsuta thought about the recent events.

 _Is player killing really that bad? Death doesn't really have any consequences in this world other than the normal exp loss. I can understand players turning to that to keep busy, but can't they be satisfied with fighting monsters normally?_

Katsuta was brought by Shiroe and Naotsugu jumping into formation.

"What the?"

"I sense something… Is it human? That means…"

A light glowed in the distance and Naotsugu was trapped in a bind spell.

However, Shiroe is quick to react and breaks the bind.

"Thanks! You're always so quick with the support?"

"What do we do, Shiroe-sama?"

"Get into formation. Our enemies are PKs. I have visual contact on five- no six. I'll determine their location."

Shiroe then fires a Mind Bolt and illuminates six people: 1 fighter, 2 theives, 3 mages.

"Leave everything you're carrying and we won't kill you." said the person who seemed to be in charge

"That's cute, they think they can beat us." said Katsuta.

"If they're talking like that, they've read too much manga. What should we do about them?"

"Crush them! They attack people for fun, so they can't complain if they die while doing it."

"I'm willing to give them the money."

 _Eh?_

"That is, if they can beat us."

 _Whew._

"Well said, Shiroe-sama."

With that the battle began.

"Lightning Storm!" said Katsuta, a cloud appearing over and bolts of lightning began their descent onto the enemy party.

"Servant Summon: Golem!" said the Summoner of their group.

A Golem appeared and took most of the bolts instead of their intended targets.

 _Damn, a Golem. Lightning isn't that effective on them_

Naotsugu charged in and attacked the fighter.

"We'll take the Guardian, you and the sorcerer take care of the mages." said their leader.

However, as the enemy player moved in, Shiroe stopped her.

"Astral Bind!"

"Chain Lightning!" said the Sorcerer, his staff shooting out a bolt of lightning which bounced from Naotsugu to Shiroe to Katsuta. They winced in pain

The leader clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Alright, let's switch. You take the Guardian!"

"Anchor Howl!" said Naotsugu, stopping the leader in his tracks.

The leader clicked his tongue in annoyance once more.

"Fine, we'll take him first!"

"You won't get past my armor!" said Naotsugu, challenging them.

"Electrical Fuzz!" said Shiroe, hitting the fighter.

He then continued firing it, hitting the rest of the party members.

"What was that spell? It didn't hurt at all." said their fighter.

"Flare Arrow!" said the Sorcerer, directly hitting Naotsugu.

The Golem also swung his fist into Naotsugu's shield.

 _We need to take down those mages._

Just as Katsuta thought that, a blade went through the enemy Sorcerer.

"Assassinate!"

After a few more swipes, the Sorcerer fell to Akatsuki's blade.

 _Yikes. I'm glad I made her an ally when I did._

"Why you! Golem, attack the Assassin!"

"No, wait!" the leader tried to warn the Summoner, but it was too late.

"Anchor Howl hasn't worn off yet." said Naotsugu as he sliced the Golem, cutting its current HP down by half.

"Frost Spear!" said Katsuta, finishing off the Golem.

The Summoner tried to run away, but Katsuta was quick to react.

"Paralyzing Lightning Bolt!" said Katsuta, stopping the Summoner from moving.

With the mage unable to move, Akatsuki made quick work of the Summoner.

"Thorn Bind Hostage!" said Shiroe, binding the fighter in glowing thorns.

"Fireball Barrage!" said Katsuta.

Normally, the Fireball Barrage move is intended to target multiple enemies with a ball of fire. However, the spell can be focused onto one enemy, making it a popular combo with Thorn Bind Hostage.

The fireballs slammed into the fighter. The thorns exploded in a flash of light one by one, dealing massive damage.

"Calm down, we need to heal. Healer!"

Their leader laughed.

"Haha! We'll win because we have a healer and you don't!"

Right after he said that, Naotsugu slashed their fighter, breaking the last thorn and putting his HP to 0.

"Dammit, what are you doing, Healer?!"

The healer in question was in a fetal position, sucking his thumb, asleep.

"What the?"

"I've put your healer to sleep. Of course, they've been asleep this whole time." said Shiroe, explaining the leader's confusion.

"Looks like we've won this battle. Why don't you give up now?" said Katsuta.

The female in the group was quick to run away.

"Hmph! Defeating us won't do any good! We'll just revive in the Cathedral-"

"Want to try it?" said Akatsuki, reaching for her blade.

The leader then knelled on the floor and started to apologize.

 _Pathetic._

"You'd actually thought I'd say that, you-"

The leader suddenly rose with a dagger in hand and leaped toward Katsuta, one final desperate act before defeat.

Defeat came first, as Akatsuki sliced through his back and finished him off.

 _Damn, that was surprising. I should be more on my guard._

"Whew. That was close. Good job, Akatsuki."

Katsuta then patted Akatsuki's head.

 _Did I really just do that?_

Katsuta couldn't help himself

 _Her head is at the perfect height to be patted._

Though slightly startled, Akatsuki didn't back away as Katsuta was expecting.

 _...Adorable. I'll have to do this more often._

* * *

 **AN: As of this being written, chapter 4 is done. I'll probably keep a similar pattern of posting the chapters until I run out of inspiration. Every fanfic I've written with the exception of one-shots are incomplete. I do hope to complete them eventually, but that depends on my inspiration. Also, instead of a regular review, I want constructive criticism instead. It helps improve my writing skills which is my main reason for writing fanfics. You can still post what you liked about the chapter as well. That helps provide inspiration. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Ch 4: Change of Plans

**AN: I'll be skipping the intro scene of the Saving Serara arc as I believe it is redundant and tedious as Katsuta doesn't add much to the conversation. I might do this in the future when certain scenes aren't that different with OC characters involved. Also, I might gloss over some minor details that were also in the anime so it goes faster. I apologize in advance if it seems like sloppy storytelling. I'll try to make original scenes more in-depth.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a scribe."

Katsuta was in conversation with Shiroe as he wrote down a map of Yamato.

"Hey, could you make me a copy of that?"

"Sure, no problem."

After some more drawing, the two walked out and discussed plans to go to Susukino to rescue Crescent Moon Alliance member Serara.

"I'm telling you, a stealth mission is the way to go. We arrive at Susukino, snoop around for a few days, and sweep in during the night."

"It's a possibility, but the longer we stay, the more likely we might get caught."

"They're just brigands, right? That's the name of their guild. I doubt they have a highly organized watch system."

"We shouldn't assume that."

"Alright, fine. Whatever you say, Shiroe-sama. We'll do your plan."

Katsuta then walks away, looking rejected. He was looking forward to coming up with a good plan for Shiroe.

* * *

"Ugh, never liked horses." said Katsuta as he complained while resting on their journey to Susukino.

"I like that the movement is automatic, but it still hurts my butt." said Naotsugu.

"I know, right?! So irritating." said Katsuta.

After looking over their maps and eating a tasteless lunch, the four got ready for the next leg of their journey. Katsuta and Akatsuki prepared to call their horses again.

"Wait." said Shiroe.

"Huh?"

Shiroe and Naotsugu brought out different whistles with a different shape than the horse ones.

"Wait, are those…"

They blew into them.

In the distance, two bird-like creatures appeared on the horizon and flew towards them.

"Griffons?" said Akatsuki and Katsuta simultaneously.

"You didn't think we'd go the entire way on horseback, did you?"

"Come to think of it…" said Katsuta, as he started rummaging through his pack.

"I think I have something like that...ah, here it is."

He pulled out a white whistle that was in the shape of a horse in a gallop with a wing design on the side. He blew into it.

In the distance, a horse-like creature appeared on the horizon and flew towards them in almost the exact same way that the griffons did.

"A Pegasus too?" said Akatsuki, awe-struck and a little jealous that she was the only one without a flying mount.

"Alright, let's get flying. Get on, Akatsuki." said Katsuta and he mounted and held out a hand for her.

After a bit of reluctance and blushing, she got on.

"Hold on tight, this is my first time flying on this thing too."

Katsuta couldn't help but blush as Akatsuki grabbed his stomach. He thanked his luck that she was behind him.

They took off one by one into the air. As with the horse, the movement was automatic, and Katsuta flew into the air with no problems. He gasped at the view.

"Wow, this view is amazing."

He heard a second gasp behind him, and guessed that Akatsuki had looked as well.

They were treated to a bird's eye view, err, a pegasus's eye view of the ground below.

"Damn, when this is all over, I'll have to start flying more."

"My lord… this is truly amazing."

Katsuta then heard the notification of a telepathy call.

"Is something wrong? You guys are falling behind."

The caller was Shiroe.

"Oh shit! Hang on, Akatsuki!" said Katsuta as he sped up to join the others.

* * *

"It's always bigger in real life." said Katsuta as he looked upon the entrance to the Depths of Palm.

"You said it. This thing is huge." said Naotsugu.

As they made their way through the maze, avoiding rat-men and what not, Katsuta noticed something.

 _These ruins are more unstable than they were before. The occasional falling piece proves that. I have a bad feeling about this._

He dismissed it as looking at reality versus looking through a computer.

However, Katsuta's suspicions were proven correct soon enough.

"Was this bridge always on the verge of collapse?"

"Dammit, Naotsugu, you never say something like that in this type of situation." said Katsuta

Moments later, a pillar of the bridge started to give away.

"Wait, really? Right after I said it?"

"We'll have to find another route. Let's head back! We'll go one at a-"

Shiroe was cut off mid-sentence as the ground beneath him gave away.

"Shiroe-sama! Get back, Akatsuki!"

Katsuta pushed Akatsuki out of harm's way before the ground gave way beneath his feet as well.

"Shit!" he screamed as he fell towards the water.

"My lord!"

The last sight Katsuta saw before hitting the water was the faint image of Naotsugu holding Akatsuki back from jumping into the water.

* * *

"Where am I?" said Katsuta as he sat up groggily.

He was laying in his bed. When he looked down, he even had his sleeping clothes on.

 _Impossible. that couldn't have all been a dream._

He then heard a familiar voice come from outside his room.

"Oh Katsuta, it's time for your homework."

* * *

"Argh!" said Katsuta as he sat up rigidly.

"My lord!"

Akatsuki was instantly by his side.

"Oh, you're up…"

Naotsugu sighs sadly as he cleans his blade.

"Where?"

"Thank Akatsuki. After you fell, she jumped in and saved you."

"You also jumped in, and saved both of us."

"What about Shiroe-sama?"

They both looked down in sadness. That gesture was all the declaration he needed.

Akatsuki and Naotsugu decided to give Katsuta some space. Even though Shiroe will come back to life, knowing that your hero was the one that died must be hard. They were surprised when he simply cried out in irritation.

"Damn, now he's all the way back at Akihabara! Damn, Damn, Damn! I was so looking forward to seeing one of his master plans in action."

Akatsuki and Naotsugu sighed in relief as Katsuta went on a fanboy rant.

"Still though, I'm surprised that you didn't save Shiroe, Naotsugu."

"It was a tough decision, but in the end I decided to save the most people."

"You're a good man, Naotsugu, if a little perverted."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"And you, Akatsuki. I must praise you for your excellent work as my ninja, not hesitating in the slightest to save my life. You have my sincere gratitude."

 _That public speaking class is finally paying off._

Akatsuki blushed crimson red as she responded. "T-thank you, my l-lord. You tried to save me too."

"Of course. What kind of lord would I be if I let my servant get needlessly hurt."

 _Damn, I'm good._

* * *

 **AN: There's a reason why I removed the comedic tension between Akatsuki and Naotsugu. Since Naotsugu met Akatsuki when she was with Katsuta, he assumed that she was Katsuta's girl, so he decided it would've been rude to make perverted comments and playful insults. That and I couldn't think of a way to introduce it.**

 **PS. I'm so sorry I forgot to post this sooner. I got busy with writing chapter 5 and hit a snag. Things happened and I forgot about it, focusing on other things. Then one day I got inspiration to continue work on one of my other fanfics. That was when I saw saw this lonely little file, unpublished. Opened it right up, added this apology, then uploaded it. As for when chapter 5 will be done, I can't say. I'll ask some of my writer friends for help after I finish work/run out of inspiration for my other fanfics. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
